Camp Rock 2
by onegirlshow
Summary: This is my version of Camp Rock 2. I have had this vision in my head for awhile, so I'm glad I can share these stories with everyone. This summer, Camp Rock is gonna be a whole lot different. There will be fights, mean girls, crushes, and dance-offs.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock 2- (Intro)

Written By: Rina Long

Story: It's Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock. She's excited to go, she gets to see friends, she has a chance to spend almost 24/7 with Shane, and get to sing.

For Shane, he's also quite excited to go, mainly because of Mitchie.

For the first time, Nate and Jason are also camp counselors. They're ecstatic for the chance to help at the camp where they became Connect 3.

Uncle Brown has invited Shane's, Nate's, and Jason's younger cousin to be a counselor, as well.

Shane is less than excited when he finds out he's gonna be meeting his little cousin. Since they never got along.

Uncle Brown knew that, but he hopes that Shane and his little cousin will finally start getting along.

Piper, the Gray boys' younger cousin, isn't so thrilled to find her not-blood cousin, Shane, at camp. She expected a summer where she could forget Shane's "self-centered, ego maniac, jaded pop-star" face.

Shane felt the same way, considering that Piper was only 15 ½ and as successful as they were. He felt her as a threat, but his brothers were really happy to be seeing Piper again, regardless of how Piper and Shane felt about seeing each other again.

The whole summer Shane and Piper must learn how to live with each other.

Tess still went to camp, but had lost all interest in Shane considering she already had a boyfriend.

Caitlyn continued to go to Camp Rock, hoping for her discovery as a "top-selling" music producer.

Lola has stopped coming to camp because she started acting on Broadway along side her mom.

Peggy came to camp for a special surprise performance for the campers. She has become a famous singer, selling out concerts anywhere she goes. She and Tess kept contact through occasional text.

Connie Torres is still a camp cook, but this time she's doing it as a choice.

Camp Rock is gonna be a whole lot more rockin' this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Rock 2-The Coming

It's June 17, 2009 and Camp Rock is buzzing with excitement.

Connect 3 fans await the brothers' limo, but there is one specific girl in the crowd who looks familiar, Mitchie. She waits with a grin on her face, remembering all of the memories of her and Shane Gray. Finally a black stretch limo pulls up and the teen girls start shrieking and jumping. Security guards hold back the girls as three young men with brownish-black hair get out of the limo. Mitchie manages to squeeze past the crazed fans and dodge the security. She runs over and hugs Shane tightly. He hugs her back and when the guards come to take Mitchie back with the other fans, Shane tells them, "It's okay, she's with us."

The security guard nods in a sorry notion and walks off.

Mitchie let go of Shane, "I missed you so much." She said and hugs Nate and Jason.

"How was the European tour?" Mitchie questioned.

"Not half as fun as performing for you". Shane flattered.

Mitchie blushed.

As Shane tried to kiss Mitchie, Jason interrupted, "Where's Uncle Brown?"

"Right here, mate." Said a familiar voice.

Shane figured that he and Mitchie wouldn't be alone for a while so he just gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek while no one was looking.

"You guys got here just in time." Mentioned Uncle Brown.

Nate was confused, "In time for what?" He questioned.

Just as Uncle Brown was about to answer, another black stretch limo pulled up.

"That." Uncle Brown said as he pointed to a teenaged girl with blond hair and brown ends, wearing bright red skinny jeans, black flat slouch boots, a white tank top, a black vest, and a thick black belt on her hips.

A second girl got out of the limo, but she looked a tad different. She wore black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with musical notes on it, a leather jacket, and 3 ½ inch high heeled black boots.

After the first girl who got out of the car got her bags out of the trunk of the limo, she noticed Uncle Brown. "Uncle Brown!" She said as she ran towards him, but as she got closer, her smile faded.

Uncle Brown tried to distract the young girl by saying, "I'm glad you made it, Piper. How was the ride down here?" He looked around and realized that the other girl hadn't come to say hi yet.

"Where's your sister, Piper?" Uncle Brown questioned.

The other girl jumped out from behind a tree, "Boo!" She yelled.

Uncle Brown jumped, but after he realized that it was just Piper's older sister, he just laughed.

"Hello, Ashton." Uncle Brown said as he hugged Ashton.

"Hey, Uncle Brown." Said Ashton.

Nate was to busy trying to take in all of the scenery that he hadn't seen for years to notice Piper. Once he noticed her, his jaw dropped in awe.

"Wow," he thought, "Is that Piper? She looks different now. Like an awesome different. She's, like, pretty. She's come a long way from the little tomboy she was."

Nate tried to think of something cool and suave to say, but nothing came to mind.

"C'mon, Nate." He urged himself, "You can do it."

But still, nothing came to mind.

There was an awkward silence between Piper and Shane, which made everyone feel uncomfortable.

Piper just glared at Shane. Shane did the same.

"So…" Jason said to break the silence, "Why don't you give us our cabin numbers, Uncle Brown?"

Uncle Brown decided that following what Jason had just said might be the best way to break this silence.

"Yes, good idea, mate", he said to Jason as he pulled out a piece of paper and gives the pieces of paper to Shane, Nate, Jason, and Piper.

Ashton hugged Piper and started to walk away, "See ya, sweetie!" Ashton shouted as walked towards the limo.

Jason thought Ashton was gonna be staying. "Wait," he yelled after Ashton, "Aren't you gonna stay?"

Ashton turned around, facing Jason as he was talking to her, "Sorry!" She shrugged, "Camp isn't my thing."

Jason was a little disappointed, but he knew that he would see Ashton again.

Shane looked at his piece of paper, "Same cabin as last year," he chuckled. "Let's go guys!" Shane said sternly as he walked toward his cabin.

Nate wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at Piper.

"Nate!" Shane yelled.

Nate heard that time; it even scared him a little bit on hearing the tone in Shane's voice.

"Uncle Brown," Piper said, "Why didn't you tell me they where gonna be here?"

Uncle Brown exhaled as he rubbed his neck, "Because I knew you wouldn't have come."

Piper answered, "You're darn right, I wouldn't have".

Uncle Brown assured her that just because Shane was at camp, didn't mean her entire summer was ruined.

"Why don't you go…" Uncle Brown paused, thinking of places Piper could go where Shane wasn't and wouldn't go. "To the lake?" Uncle Brown came up with.

Piper thought about it, but was kinda tired. "Nah, thanks, but I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go to my cabin".

Piper picked up her bags and left to her cabin.

"Here we go." Uncle Brown said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Rock 2-Chapter 2

Uncle Brown jumps when he hears yelling coming from a cabin.

Piper screamed when she walked into her cabin.

As it turns out, the Gray brothers and Piper are supposed to share a cabin.

"What are you doing here?!" Piper and Shane yelled at each other in unison.

"Me?! This is my cabin!" They both replied in unison as well.

Uncle Brown walked in knowing that Shane and Piper had found out that they are sharing a cabin.

"I'm sorry, Piper." Uncle Brown apologized.

Shane cleared his throat, "Ahem!"

Uncle Brown apologized to Shane, "I'm sorry, mate," Uncle Brown continued, "This was the only cabin available for counselors."

Shane had an idea, "Piper can sleep outside!" Shane exclaimed.

"No!" Piper got defensive.

Uncle Brown raised his voice, "Look, no one is gonna sleep outside! You both are gonna sleep in this cabin! So learn to live with it!"

After Uncle Brown yelled, no one said a word.

Uncle Brown lowered his voice as he said. "Here are your schedules for the summer." He handed Nate, Jason, Shane, and Piper a huge stack of paper.

"This summer, you will be so busy, no one will have time to fight." He chuckled.

After Uncle Brown had left, Shane glared at Piper and said, "I still say you sleep outside."

"You first." Piper said smugly

Jason had disappeared quickly after Uncle Brown had left.

Shane looked around, "Where's Jason?" He asked.

Piper didn't feel like talking, but said, "I'm not his babysitter." Piper was as smug as ever when she said what she had just said.

Shane left to go find Mitchie and vent about Piper, leaving Nate and Piper alone.

Nate just watched Piper unpack.

Piper noticed Nate looking at her and asked, "What?"

Nate didn't hear anything that Piper had just said.

"Whatever." Piper said to herself.

After Piper had finished unpacking, she called her sister.

The line rang a couple of times before Ashton picked up the other line.

"Hello?" Ashton answered.

Piper didn't even say hi, but just said desperately, "Hurry up and save me."

Ashton laughed over the phone, "You wanted to go to Camp Rock, why do you wanna come home."

"I'm already having trouble with Shane." Piper said, almost crying.

Ashton sensed that Piper was upset, "Look Piper, Shane probably not as bad as you think".

Piper remembered that Nate was still there, "Hey Ashton, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, no problem." Ashton said as Piper hung up.

Piper grabbed her acoustic guitar and walked towards the door.

Nate wanted to follow her, but knew she wasn't gonna be pleased to see him so he let her be.

Piper walked down to the lake and started writing a song.

"Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you." She sang, while softly strumming her guitar.

Caitlyn heard Piper's song and came to see who was singing.

"That's a cool song." Caitlyn complimented.

"Thanks." Piper said while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hi Caitlyn, I'm Piper" Piper answered shaking Caitlyn's hand.

Caitlyn recognized Piper, "Hey aren't you one of the camp counselors?"

Piper laughed, "Yeah."

A teenaged boy approached Caitlyn and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." Said the boy.

Caitlyn obviously enjoyed the kiss on the cheek that she got because instead of keeping her head still, she moved it closer to the boy's lips.

Caitlyn realized that Piper was confused with the random guy coming up.

"This is Brian Clear, my boyfriend." She introduced the guy to Piper.

"Hi" Piper said extending her hand.

"Hey" Brian replied.

Piper didn't like Brian very much; there was something "not right" about him, as Piper felt. She felt as if he was flirting with her and didn't like it at all.

Just as Piper was picking up her guitar to leave, Caitlyn brought up to her boyfriend that Piper was writing a song and a good song at that.

"Piper is writing a song, Brian." Caitlyn bragged.

"Really?" Brian asked. This made Piper even more attractive.

"Uhhhh…" Piper really wished Caitlyn wouldn't have said that. "It's not really a good song." She managed to say.

"Piper, why don't you play it?" Caitlyn pleaded.

Just at that moment, dark clouds started rolling in and rain started falling.

"I have to go!" Piper said as she started to walk back to the cabin, hoping that Caitlyn and Brian wouldn't call after her.

"Wait, don't go! Why do you have to go? And where do you have to go?" Brian asked.

"Uh…" Piper didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie. "I have to…" She paused. "Get my guitar out of the rain!" Piper felt proud of pulling those sensible words out of her mouth in a time of panic.

Brian figured Piper was lying, so he told Piper, "You can put your guitar back and then come meet us again."

"I also have to go to the Counselors' Dance Class." Piper managed to fake a smile as she said those words.

Caitlyn was a tad disappointed, but she okay, "Oh well, we'll see ya around." She said.

"See ya!" Piper called back as she walked away. After she turned her back towards Caitlyn and Brian, her fake smile turned in to a disgusted face.

The Counselors' Dance Class had been canceled, but no one knew why.

Every counselor had a different story on what happened.

Piper went to the cafeteria to have lunch.

While she was there, she ran in to Tess.

Tess was as mean as ever!

"Who are you?" Tess sneered at Piper.

Piper decided NOT to engage, "I'm Piper." She said politely with a fake smile on her face.

Tess didn't care about Piper at all; the only person she was really nice to was David.

David was a 17 year-old boy from Barcelona, Spain and Tess's boyfriend, everyone at camp said they were the perfect couple.

They were both cold-hearted teens with famous parents, but they seemed to treat each other really well.

As Tess passed by, she bumped Piper on the shoulder, purposely.

Piper just continued walking.

Piper found an empty table and started eating.

Mitchie was walking by, heading to the table where Shane, Jason, and Nate were sitting at, but noticed the sad Piper sitting alone.

Mitchie hesitated, but managed to say, "Hey, I'm Mitchie."

Piper lifted her head and responded, "Hi Mitchie, I'm Piper."

"Mind if I sit with you?" Mitchie asked.

"No, not at all." Said Piper.

Mitchie sat down.

Mitchie looked at Piper's emotionless face and recognized who Piper was.

"Hey, I know you." Mitchie pointed out, "You're Piper Ryan."

When Mitchie said "Piper Ryan" Piper remembered that her not-blood cousins were the Gray brothers.

Piper's voice got a little shaky, but she somehow got herself together enough to say, "Yes I am."

Mitchie was a huge fan of Piper's so she had heard Piper's "normal" voice on YouTube and Hot Tunes interviews. She noticed how Piper's voice didn't sound "happy".

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked Piper.

Piper didn't respond in words, but she nodded her head.

Mitchie thought maybe she should leave Piper alone.

"I'll see ya later." Mitchie said as she got up from the table.

"Bye." Piper said softly.

Mitchie left and met up with Shane, who put his arm around her waist.

"That poor, poor girl." Piper whispered to herself.

Nate saw Piper sitting alone and took that opportunity to go say hi.

Nate sat down and as Nate sat down Piper lifted her eyes from the song she was writing to see who was sitting down.

"Hey," Nate said with a smile on his face, his smile faded as he noticed that Piper wasn't the tiniest bit happy, "I'm sorry that my brother is such a jerk to you." Nate apologized.

Piper didn't want to say anything, but didn't want to offend him. "It's okay." Piper lied, covering her hurt feelings.

Shane came over to her and said, "Congratulations! You can't dance!"

Now this really offended Piper, she decided to comeback, "What did you say?"

Shane knew she had heard, but repeated it anyway.

"Oh, it's on." Piper said.

(The Cheetah Girls' Dance Me if You Can: Piper took all of the Cheetah Girls' spot in the song, while Shane took Gita's)

Just as Shane and Piper finished their little "dance-off", Uncle Brown walked in.

"What is going on here?!" Uncle Brown roared.

Shane and Piper were like deer in the headlights.

"You two", Uncle Brown ordered Shane and Piper, "My office. Now!"

Piper and Shane stood in Uncle Brown's office hoping that the other would be sent home.

"That was stupid, irresponsible behavior!" Uncle Brown yelled.

Piper decided to tell Uncle Brown what had happened. "Well, see, Shane said that I couldn't dance so-"

"No way! That's not what happened!" Shane exclaimed.

"Enough!" Uncle Brown interrupted. "Since you two still have time to fight, you both have to work in the kitchen."

"What?!" Piper and Shane said in unison.

s


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Rock 2-

"You heard me." Said Uncle Brown. "Tomorrow, you'll both be working in the kitchen."

"Ugh!" Piper scoffed. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Shane added in.

"Precisely." Uncle Brown smiled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, a red pick-up truck pulled up.

A teenaged girl with brown wavy shoulder-length hair and blue eyes got out of the front passenger side car door.

She was about 15 years old and was about 5 foot, 7 inches.

Nate ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Meghan." Nate said as he hugged her.

"Me too!" Meghan exclaimed

"Here, let me help with your bags." Nate offered.

"Thanks." Meghan giggled.

Nate and Meghan walked to the counselors' cabin.

When Nate and Meghan got to their cabin, Shane stormed in, furious.

"Hi, Shane." Meghan said sweetly.

"Oh, hey Meghan." Shane said quickly. "I don't believe it!" Shane yelled.

Jason was confused. "What don't you believe?" Jason asked. "Or is it, what doesn't believe you?" Jason added.

"Shut up, Jason!" Shane snapped.

"Dude, chill!" Nate commanded.

"I want her out of Camp Rock!" Shane roared.

"Who?" Asked Meghan.

Just then Piper walked in with an outraged look on her face.

"That." Shane said as he pointed at Piper.

Piper didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes.

Piper just went to her bed, grabbed her duffle, and left.

"Did she just leave?" Shane said, smiling.

"Not unless she wanted to leave her stuff here." Nate pointed out to Shane.

"Hey, Nate? What time is it?" Jason asked.

Nate looked at his watch, "Uh, 2:30." Nate answered.

"Ah!" Shane yelled as he ran to his bed and opened his duffle. "My dance class starts at 2:30!" Shane said, going through his bag, trying to find his hat.

Shane finally found his hat and ran to the dance studio to find that Piper had taken over due to Shane's absence.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Piper counted.

Shane walked in.

"Well, look who it is." Piper teased. "It's Shane Gray."

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, glaring at Piper.

"A dance class." Piper smiled smugly. "YOUR dance class." She added.

Evidently, Meghan was in that class, so she saw that there was obvious resentment from the two.

But Meghan didn't get why Shane and Piper hated each other.

Piper ended up teaching the dance class and winning the class over as the "down-to-earth Popstar".

After the class, Mitchie went to go see if Shane was okay.

While Mitchie was in Shane's cabin, Meghan came in looking for Piper.

"Sorry." Meghan apologized. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Shane sighed.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." Mitchie said introducing herself to Meghan.

"Hi, I'm Meghan." Meghan responded.

"Have you seen Piper?" Meghan asked Shane.

"Don't know, don't care." Shane said.

Jason walked in, upon hearing Meghan ask where Piper was.

"She's down at the lake." Jason said. "With Nate." He added.

"What?!" Shane shouted.

"Cool." Meghan said, getting a smile on her face.

"Calm down, Shane." Mitchie said quietly while stroking Shane's hair.

Shane didn't say anything, but he got a furious look on his face.

Nate was with Piper down at the lake listening to her song that she was writing.

"That's an awesome song." Nate said, speechless.

"It's not that good." Piper laughed.

Meghan was running down to the lake, she saw Nate and Piper laughing together.

"This is a good sign." Meghan thought to herself. "They actually like each other."

Just then, Piper's watch beeped, meaning it was time for kitchen duty.

"I have to go." Piper sighed. "I have been sentenced to kitchen duty until me and Shane 'work out our differences'".

"Okay, I'll see you tonight back at the cabin." Nate smiled.

"See ya!" Piper said walking towards the kitchen.

After Piper left, Meghan ran down to Nate.

"You and Piper are hooking up!" She shrieked.

"No, we're not." Nate scoffed.

"Yes, you are!" Meghan giggled.

"Fine, we are." Nate gushed.

"Ahhh! I knew it!" Meghan laughed.

"Shh!!!" Nate shushed Meghan. "I don't want everyone at camp to know!"

"Sorry." Meghan giggled. "I just got excited."

Meanwhile, Piper was in the kitchen working.

"That looks wonderful, Piper!" Exclaimed Connie Torres, looking at Piper frosting some cupcakes.

"Thanks, Mrs. Torres." Piper smiled. She lived to hear that she had done a good job.

"Hello, Shane." Connie said with a smile on her face.

"Oh God!" Piper said to herself.

"Hey." Shane smiled.

An hour went by and Piper was getting a little tired of hating Shane.

She got the courage to go over and talk to him.

"Look, Shane." Piper said cautiously. "I don't WANT to have to hate you. I know you're a nice guy… Once you look past the ego."

"Are you actually being nice to me?" Shane said surprised.

"Surprisingly, yes." Piper laughed.

"You do have talent and you CAN dance." Shane admitted.

"Thanks, you too." Piper gave Shane a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Ya know, I'm okay with you dating my brother." Shane smiled.

"Oh, we're not. I mean, I'm not…" Piper stuttered.

Shane laughed, "Uh-huh." He said sarcastically.

"Do ya think a hug will even begin to cover all these years of sore feelings?" Piper asked.

"It's a start." Shane said as he pulled Piper into a hug.

Jason came running into the kitchen.

"I didn't hear yelling! What's going on?!" Jason said in panic.

"Me and Piper finally made up." Shane said.

Jason didn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean, you two don't hate each other anymore?" Jason said getting excited.

"Nope." Piper smiled.

Jason never thought this would happen. He almost started crying.

"Group hug!" Jason announced as he hugged Shane and Piper.

Nate came to the kitchen as well.

Jason pulled Nate into the hug before Nate even realized what was going on.

"This is such a beautiful moment." Jason sighed.

"What's going on?" Nate asked confused.

"Me and Piper don't hate each other anymore." Shane said.

"Really?!" Nate didn't believe his ears.

"Yep." Piper said with a smile glued to her face.

Connie walked in carrying a bag of flour.

"What's going on here?" Connie asked.

"Something that should've happened a long time ago." Shane smiled.

"Uh, Jason?" Piper said with a raspy voice, "You can let go now."

"Okay." Jason said as he let go.

Uncle Brown walked in and saw that Piper and Shane were no longer fighting.

"I see that you two can live with each other now." Uncle Brown said with a smile. "You are excused from kitchen work for the rest of the summer, unless you start fighting again."

Connie nodded.

Shane and Piper just looked around and smiled.

"No need to worry about that, Uncle Brown!" Piper said surely.

"Good. Now, what are you still doing here?" Uncle Brown asked. "Go on!"

"If it would be okay, I'd like to just finish setting the tables." Piper sincerely said.

"It's fine with me." Connie answered.

Nate looked surprised.

"You're a lot more down-to-earth than I thought." Nate said to Piper.

Piper just laughed and smiled.

"I'm gonna go set the tables." Piper said going for the door.

"And I'll finish off in here." Shane said picking up his apron.

"I don't think that's Shane, I think it's an alien." Uncle Brown said to Connie.

Connie laughed.


End file.
